Seeing Red Chapter 7 outtake of Edward's POV
by wolvesrmyhomeboys
Summary: One of my Twi-Soulmates said that she couldn’t really see why Edward would be laughing during the wolf encounter, so I decided to do an outtake of that particular scenario. Hope this sheds some light, Jana… LOVE YOU!


One of my Twi-Soulmates said that she couldn't really see why Edward would be laughing during the wolf encounter, so I decided to do an outtake of that particular scenario.

Hope this sheds some light, Jana…

LOVE YOU!

______________________________

OUTTAKE

Edward POV of wolf encounter

_Something furry this way comes…_

Alice looked like she was barely containing a giggle. Good Lord, would she ever realize that these wolves were dangerous? I could protect her, and I knew that Jasper wasn't far away, but still.

"Is it Jacob, or others?" Alice asked, as she began singing Frère Jacques in her head as a round, beginning each round in a new language. When she started a round in Arabic, I could no longer hide my annoyance, though I commended myself for keeping my eyes on the trees. Why did she have to keep me in the dark? Didn't she realize that I could probably be more helpful if I knew what I was dealing with?

I decided to focus on the impending visit. I could vaguely hear several voices. It was like a bus full of high school students was headed straight for us.

_No… __just Embry with me__. Paul and Jared, I need you to continue running perimeter. Leah and Seth are __too new—in fact, I told__ them I didn't want them to phase at all for a while…_

_HA! I don't think Leah will be able to help it…_

_Yeah, she gets pissed every five minutes or so…_

_I still can't believe it…_

"Others—two—one of them is the Alpha of the pack—" I muttered, answering Alice as I tried to sort through the voices that were growing louder in my head as the wolves approached.

"Yes, Jacob told me about him. His name is Sam."

"Yes, that's correct…The other is called Embry." I hadn't realized quite how _much_ information she had been keeping from me. She knew them by name already?

_Okay, I'm gonna phase now…smells like we're close…hopefully this is Bella's leech and not some random bloodsucker…_

_Ugh…who you tellin'? It _reeks_ of bloodsucker around here…but if it isn't the right one, we can kill it, right?_

Shortly thereafter they entered the clearing, one in wolf form and one in human from.

"Hello, Sam." I said as politely as I could. "I'm the one you're looking for…"

_So he's the one who left Bella like that…_flashes of my angel curled into a ball on the forest floor passed through Sam's mind. She was in the same clothes she had been wearing when I left her…

"Yes, I'm the one who did that to her." I said quietly, instantly disgusted with myself.

"So it's true, then…" Sam mumbled.

"Bella wouldn't have lied to you…" I replied.

Sam nodded solemnly and continued.

"I was informed that the treaty may have been broken this morning." In his mind, I saw myself get punched in the jaw

"It wasn't. I deserved that this morning, but I did warn him that it would not happen again without starting a war."

"We don't wish to fight unnecessary battles. Thank you for your leniency on my pack mate."

_Not that we wouldn't fight you for Bella's sake after what you did to her…God, you're such a prick…_Embry grumbled to himself, and the other two pack members seemed to agree whole heartedly.

"It's all right, Embry…" I sighed in agreement, instantly recalling the images of Bella that I had seen through Jacob and Sam, "I can see how you would think so."

"Hi! My name is Alice. I'm the one who Jacob was coordinating with." Alice interjected, thrusting her hand out to shake with Sam. The poor guy looked confused for a moment, but eventually took her hand…Alice did take some getting used to.

_So that's the fortune teller?,_ Embry thought, as images of Alice in a tent on a Kilim carpet popped into his mind. She was seated at a small round table draped with a rich burgundy table cloth. Before her was a crystal ball as big as her head and a large stack of tarot cards. Alice herself was wearing a ring on each finger and huge hooped earrings. She had on a bright orange gauzy shirt, a long and equally bright red skirt, and topped it off with an embroidered red scarf on her head. She looked ridiculous, and I could barely contain my laughter as I replied to the wolf's very descriptive thought.

"Yes…she's the fortune-teller…she doesn't really like crystal balls or tarot cards, though."

In my peripheral vision, I saw Alice stick her tongue out at me, which did not help me restrain myself in the slightest. I had been so lost in my sorrow over leaving Bella that I had forgotten how much I had missed my family, Alice especially. She and I had always had a close relationship, and I had sorely missed her ability to make me laugh by simply existing.

"There's something you should know." Alice said, returning the conversation to business, "The redheaded vampire that has been hunting Bella has changed her tactics. She has gone to Italy to enlist the help of the Volturi."

_What the hell is a Volturi and what does that have to do with us? _Embry thought…the thoughts of rest of the pack, including Sam, mirroring his own.

"It's a very dangerous thing to the entire area, not just Bella. I broke the rules when I told Bella the truth about myself and my family. The Volturi are the keepers of vampiric law. Victoria alerting the Volturi to my actions is one of the worst things she could do. At the very least, they will send a small detachment of their guard to kill Bella and myself—" I explained, thinking about how I had endangered Bella's life again, making me forget the joy I had felt only moments before. Alice cut me off.

"Yeah, but I think it will be worse than that."

"Are these vampires like you, or like the redhead?" asked Sam

"Like the redhead…" I replied, exhaling deeply.

"Then any number of these vampires would be a danger to the community…"

"Yes." I answered.

"What can we do to best protect our people and the town?" Sam questioned, meeting Alice's eyes.

"I don't know. I can't see the future when wolves are involved. I know it would be dangerous for you but I really believe any help you can give us would be a good thing." Alice said, giving the wolves much more information than necessary.

_Well, that's interesting…_ thought Sam as he and Embry exchanged surprised glances.

"It seems unlikely that the Volturi would attack the town, but we can't promise that they won't." said Edward.

"Okay," Sam said, "we will help where we can, when we are assured our reservation is fully protected. It is obviously our first priority…You will keep us informed of any changes in situation?"

"Of course." Alice squeaked; delight playing around the edges of her tone.

_She looks kinda like Jubilee from the X-Men…I wonder if fireworks are gonna start shooting from her fingers if Sam gets too close…_ thought Jared as images of a cartoon girl in a yellow trench coat floated through the pack mind. I almost lost my composure then. Alice did bear a certain likeness to the cartoon, but she would never wear that getup…in fact, she would probably burn it and claim she was doing the world a favor.

_Nah, Jubilee was a whiner…this one looks like she could scrap if she had too..._replied Paul

_She doesn't look so vicious…more like a mosquito than a leech…_ Embry mused after a pause.

"That sounds about right…" I replied. I could no longer hold in my laughter. The image of Alice's head on a mosquito body buzzing around was too funny.

_Mosquito! HA! Should I grab the fly swatter now or just set up some citronella candles around the rez? _thought Jared

_It could save time on running patrols…_ Paul added

"Well, if I'm a mosquito, then you're a mangy puppy!" Alice declared. She folded her arms over her chest and did her best to glare, but it ended up just looking like a pout. I really lost it then, laughing loudly for the first time in months. I had really missed Alice and the look on her face was classic. Poor Sam looked at each of us, bewildered. Embry continued to laugh and replied, _Whatever you say, Bloodsucker__…she's kinda funny… like Bella…all small and cute…too bad she can't blush…makes Bella look like a volcano…_

Alice turned to me, knowing that I could hear the reply and I translated for her, paraphrasing quickly as I laughed, not only at Embry's thoughts, but also at my own memories of my Bella when she got angry. I could tell Alice was about to respond, but Sam beat her to it.

_I better stop whatever is happening before it gets out of hand_…he thought just before speaking.

"All right, if you need us, tell Jacob…I'm sure he will be easy to reach." Sam said, but his thoughts are what cut my laughter short. _I bet Jacob will fight me tooth and nail to stay with that girl 24 hours a day…wonder how bad it'll be when she wakes up…_

That brought me crashing back to earth quickly.

"We will. Thank you." I heard Alice say, but she sounded far away. My mind had floated back to the events of the morning, guilt and remorse instantly weighing heavily on my mind.

I barely noticed the retreat of the wolves, not coming out of my thoughts until Alice spoke.

"I have to go." She said. Where the hell could she have to go that was more important than Bella?

"But we haven't finished talking—" I argued.

"Actually, we have for now. You need to go find Jasper and hunt. I'll be back soon."

"I took care of that on the way here, Alice—"

"I'm aware of that, but this morning took a lot out of you. Right now, you need to take care of yourself. It will be infinitely harder to make this right if you're cranky, and you're less likely to be cranky on a full stomach… You said you would trust me, Edward."

"…Fine." I sighed, defeated. I always endeavored to be a man of my word and Alice was right—I _had _agreed to trust her. I turned, found Jasper's scent quickly and broke into a run as I followed it, making a conscious effort not to worry as Alice started another round of Frère Jacques…this time in Tibetan.


End file.
